


Honey Sweet Moments (Baker AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous:  Idk if this is even a request or me wanting you to love this image as much as I do 😂 But imagine chubby Bucky shirtless making you breakfast or just baking cookies for fun and you wrap your arms around him. I bet he’d smell so nice and warm + requested from another anonymous:  I saw your chubby Bucky requests are open and I’ve been so sad :( today because my mum and I have been arguing a lot, so some good old fluff would honestly make my day! Just something small like baking together or having a Picknick you know? And Bucky kissing and hugging you a lot. Please?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067825
Kudos: 10





	Honey Sweet Moments (Baker AU)

Aaaahhh the weekend. You and Bucky didn’t have work this weekend so you, obviously, wanted to take advantage of it. You two slept in until noon, relishing in each other’s warmth and love until your stomachs growled with hunger. 

You two then found yourselves in the kitchen. You’re in your sleep shirt and shorts while Bucky’s wearing his sweatpants low, his rounding belly on display. Music is playing in the background and Bucky’s humming along as he flips pancakes while you’re cutting up fruit. 

You smile at your boyfriend, loving how in his element he is. Being a baker and co-owning a bakery, you would think that Bucky would take a break from it all. Nope! He loves it. 

“It’s my own kind of therapy, ya know?” he once said to you. 

You giggle when Bucky starts swaying to the music and you set down your knife. Walking over to hug Bucky from behind, hands resting below his belly, “I love you,” you murmur, cheek pressing against his back. 

He pats your hands with his and replies, “I love you too, honey.” He pulls you from behind him so he could press a loving kiss to your lips, “I’ll never get tired of your lips.”

“Back at ya, handsome,” you wink at him and peck his lips once more before moving back to the fruit you were cutting. 

Twenty minutes later, you and Bucky are sitting on the couch devouring the breakfast you made together. The music is still playing, but there’s a comfortable silence between the two of you. You’re sitting at opposite ends of the couch facing one another as you eat. 

You look up to see Bucky holding a blueberry up. You grin and open your mouth. He tosses it but it ends up hitting your nose. Your nose scrunches up as you laugh, “You missed!”

“Sorry! Lemme try again!” He takes another blueberry and you tilt your head back, mouth wide open, “Stay still for me, okay, babydoll?” he lightly tosses it and he makes it into your mouth. 

You both throw your arms in the air cheering for Bucky’s victory. The cheers fall into boisterous laughter and giggles. 

_______________

You’re laying on Bucky’s side. Your fingers are dancing around his stomach giving him goosebumps. You sit up and look at him, “Let’s go on a picnic.”

“Now?” You nod and Bucky snorts, “Baby, we just ate.”

“We don’t have to pack anything heavy. Maybe some light sandwiches and snacks? Pleeeeeaaase?” you straddle his legs and look down at him, batting your lashes. 

He sighs and taps your thighs, “Alright. Go get ready. I’ll pack the basket.”

“YAY!” you bend down and kiss his nose, “Thank you!” and you clamber off him, rushing to the bedroom to change. 

While you’re changing, Bucky makes your favorite sandwich and his own. He also packs the leftover fruit from your late breakfast as well as some cookies, veggies, and a bag of chips. Two water bottles and a picnic blanket later, the basket is packed and ready. 

You come out wearing a floral top and jeans that hug your ass well, “I’m ready! I set an outfit for you on the bed.”

Bucky walks over to you, takes your hand, and twirls you around, “I got the prettiest gal in the entire world.”

You giggle and pat his chest, “And I got the most handsome fella. Now, hurry up and change!”

“Alright. Alright! I’m going!” he gives a light smack to your butt and you yelp, while he’s chuckling on his way to change. 

You sigh blissfully as you and Bucky settle onto the grass in Central Park. The sun is still high in the sky and there’s people all over the park. You and Bucky plop onto the blanket and you curl into one another. His arm goes around your waist and you rest your head on his shoulder.

“It’s such a beautiful day. I’m glad I convinced you to do this.”

He snorts, “Doesn’t really take much convincing when it comes to you, honey, and you know that.”

You grin at him, “I got you wrapped around my finger, huh, Barnes?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” he takes your hand and kisses it. He then intertwines his fingers with yours and you two just sit there, relishing in each other’s presence, and enjoying your weekend worry free.


End file.
